


Morning hugs, fluffy thoughts and mental mistakes

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakup, Cuddles, Cute, Draco and Harry fall out, Drarry, Fluff, Hugs, I promise lol, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it ends up ok, draco and harry - Freeform, hope y'all like it, like majorly, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: Draco and Harry share a fluffy morning when Draco makes a mental decision- he wants Harry to marry him. Will it all end up perfect? He hopes so. But people in the wizarding world seem hell-bent on ripping their relationship apart. (sorry I suck at summaries, please read lol xo)





	1. Morning hugs and fluffiness throughout

When Draco woke up, it was to sunshine and gentle snores. He rolled over in bed and glanced fondly at his boyfriend of five years. "He's so cute," Draco thought, smiling lovingly at Harry. He reached over and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek, careful not to wake him. Harry responded with a sleepy smile, still dead to the world. Draco felt his heart beat faster at how even through Harry was asleep, he still responded to Draco's touch. How had he ever known that he would be with Harry Potter, saviour of the discarding world, romantically? If anyone had told him that when he was still at Hogwarts he would have told them to get checked out at St Mungos. Yet here he was, watching Harry sleeping with a soft grin in their shared flat. "I'll have to get up sooner or later," Draco thought, before his mind clouded over again and he fell back asleep, his gaze still on Harry.

When Harry awoke, it was to Draco facing him, breathing lightly in his face. He wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him closer, burying his face in Draco's neck. Snuggling down again, he fell back asleep.

Draco woke up fully to Harry's face buried in the crook of his neck, his arms around Draco's waist. Draco smiled again and just breathed, wanting to remember this lovely feeling of waking up next to someone you loved. Sighing, he got up from Harry's warmth, regretting having to wake up but unfortunately, nature called. When he came back from the bathroom he saw Harry sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes, looking sleepy and dazed. "Draco?" Draco gazed fondly at Harry before padding back to the bed, where he kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. "Morning, Harry," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, wrapping his arms round Harry's waist and snuggling him close, just enjoying the warmth and love that surrounded them. Harry responded enthusiastically, returning the hug and capturing Draco's lips in a soft, chaste kiss. Draco leaned into it, realising in that moment that he loved Harry more than anything, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Even though they had told each other that they loved the other many times, it seemed only to occur to Draco just how much he loved Harry in that moment. He pulled away from Harry slightly, looked into those light green eyes that he could get lost in forever.

"I love you Harry," Draco said. Harry smiled.

"I love you too, Draco. More than anything." He replied.

Draco felt himself blushing. How embarrassing, how Harry could still have such an affect on him, after all this time.

"No, you don't get it. How much I really love you-"

but Draco has cut short by Harry stopping him mid-sentance, pressing his lips to Draco's once more.

"No, I do get it. And I love you, just as much, maybe even more. I love you so much Draco. And I'm never, ever letting you go."

Draco could see in Harry's eyes that he knew, he understood, he returned the crushing love that Draco had for him, and seeing that in his eyes made Draco so, so happy. He happily leaned into Harry, content just to snuggle in the morning light. He felt so happy, happier than he'd ever felt in a while, and Draco marvelled at the feeling. He must be the luckiest man in the world.

Before Harry, Draco had never really felt happiness. Of course, he'd had some happy memories in Malfoy Manor, but without anyone to truly love- aside from his parents- he'd had quite a lonely childhood. When Harry had rejected him in first year, Draco had felt his heart split on two. But not to dwell on the past anymore- he had Harry now and didn't plan on letting him go any time soon.

Draco remembered with a smile when he and Harry had finally admitted their mutual feelings for each other- Pansy and Hermione, of all people, had had a little "chat" and pushed both Draco and Harry into admitting their feelings. Draco wondered where he would be now, where Harry would be now, if Pansy and Hermione hadn't pushed them that little bit further, gotten them to admit their feelings for each other. He was so grateful for that, and felt that he'd never stop owing them for granting him such happiness.

He snuggled deeper into Harry's chest, where they were laying down on the bed again, quietly cuddling and slowly waking up. He knew, in that moment, that by the end of the month, he was going to make Harry officially his. Now however was he going to propose?


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes ring shopping, but life gets distracting when a few unexpected things happen along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy reading this, let me know what you thought of it in the comments! Text in BOLD ITALICS is flashbacks or memories, and text in ITALICS is either thoughts or emphasis.

As Draco apparated into Hogsmeade, he felt a stab of happy love for the place. He'd grown up around Hogsmeade, enjoyed his childhood days of going there with first Crabbe and Goyle, then Pansy and Blaise. He'd always loved the snowy town. 

He flicked his gaze over the shops, wondering which one he would go to for an engagement ring. Having made a promise to Harry that he would be back soon, he needed to also get other things to cover up the ring. He couldn't spoil the surprise, not after he'd organized everything, all set out!

 

 

Romilda's Rings. The shop glinted at him in the cold sunlight, and he stepped in cautiously, feeling rather out of place in such a pristine shop. Everything was either white or silver. The floors, walls, ceiling, cabinets, -heck, even the till was painted white- it all looked so perfect and he was scared he'd taint it all by being in there. 

Turning his attention to the rings, he found one that was perfect for Harry- silver, made out of two rings that intertwined elegantly and came together in the middle, with the words "I love you" engraved on the inside. It was  _perfect._

"Oh hello, Draco." A silky smooth voice soothed from behind him, and he turned to see that none other than Romilda Vane herself was standing behind him, caressing his back gently. He tried to move out of their way without being too obvious, not wanting to offend her but not wanting to let her get too close. Last thing he heard she was with a muggle football player - whatever that was- and he wasn't very interested in becoming one of her little conquests. 

"Nice ring you're looking at there. Sixty Galleons." She said, moving ever closer and running her hands down his sides, down, down, -- before Draco firmly stepped out of reach. Never mind offending her- didn't she know he was taken and this touching was out of line?

He strode over to the till and placed his money on it, then walked out of the shop. There was no way he was going back in there again- not with Romilda owning the shop, anyway. He apparated into a muggle street to get those cupcakes that Harry so loved. Draco couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. 

 

 

After safely separating back into Hogsmeade, Draco was so lost in thought about Harry that he walked into a reporter.  _oh no._

"Mr Malfoy, how do you feel about--" but she got no further as Draco was consumed with flashbacks from Voldemort's reign, having had  _way_ too many flashing bulbs and microphones following him around after the Battle was over, relentless questions being thrown at him about it. 

 

 

_**Sitting on the bed. Tears streaking down my face. Not bothering to wipe them away, knowing that more would come anyway. The Cruciatus curse, cast upon me over and over, just because Voldemort felt like it. No punishments- the punishments were worse- but just because Voldemort wanted entertainment. Evil, cruel laughs filling the Manor, leaving no corner untouched by the sound, feeling it sink into your bones and feeling like you'd never see the light of day again. Like dementors. Only worse.** _

 

 

Draco just about managed to pull himself out of the flashbacks to apparate to Harry and his shared home, before collapsing on the floor and crumplimg like a piece of paper. He burst into heavy sobs, covering his face, the memories overtaking him as he shook. He faintly heard footsteps approaching him, arms wrapping round him protectively. Words whispered into his ear, soothing him, calming him, erasing the memories from where they flashed behind his eyelids, bringing him back to reality. Harry. Draco hugged him tightly, pulling Harry towards him, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck and feeling all the energy drain out of him. He felt drained, hugging Harry tightly, holding him like a lifeline- which to Draco, he was. 

"What happened, Draco?" Harry's voice was impossibly soft, the voice he reserved only for Draco, and not for the first time, Draco felt so lucky to have Harry, to experience this side of him. 

"Reporters. Bought back memories from Voldemort and everything," Draco mumbled into Harry's neck, unwilling to move, so instead just nuzzling into Harry's neck some more. 

"Its ok baby. It's all over now, he can't hurt you, I've got you..." Harry whispered, rocking Draco gently and hugging him tightly to him. He lightly kissed the side of Draco's head. "I'm here. Come on, ill make us some tea."

And with those words, Harry got up, scooping Draco up in his arms with him, and walked into the kitchen, where they proceded to snuggle in front of the little wood-burner fire with steaming mugs of tea for the rest of the afternoon, all reporters forgotten again, with the ring nestled safely in Draco's pocket, just waiting to be slipped onto a certain person's finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought in the comments, I love to hear feedback about it! Kudos are appreciated too <3


	3. Things go wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco thought it was all over. He really thought the thing with Romilda was completely behind him, never to darken a doorway again. But that was before the newspapers got involved...

As Draco woke up, he felt a slight weight pressing down on the other side of the bed, pushing him further into consciousness as Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, holding a wizarding newspaper. Draco sleepily rolled over to pull Harry close for a morning snuggle beneath the sheets. A swift assessment of Harry told Draco that Harry was just the same as usual- messy hair, wearing an oversized shirt and boxers, leaving all that delicious, tanned skin on show, and the hurt expression on his face.

Wait….

The hurt expression.

What???

Draco’s eyes snapped fully open, and suddenly he was wide awake. The way Harry was holding a newspaper, the front page blaring out…

Oh no.

**_Oh no._ **

The front page had a picture of Draco the day before, Romilda caressing his back and sides. The way the picture had been taken suggested that Draco was perfectly fine with it. The title, printed in full across the page, read,

“DRACO MALFOY – CHEATING?“

Draco risks a tentative glance at Harry. Harry’s eyes are brimming with tears and hurt.

“Why? Why would you do this, Draco? I love you, and I thought you loved me too…”

Draco felt a weight pressing down on his chest, making him feel like he couldn’t breathe. He desperately tried to explain to Harry what had happened before things got out of hand – but how was he going to explain being in that shop without explaining what he was there for?

“Harry, I can explain…”

“Explain what, Draco? There was no reason as to why you could have been in a jewellery store in the first place – I know all your friends’ birthdays and know for a fact there’s nothing coming up right now. If you’re so sure of the reason, what is it?” Harry all but yelled, tears streaming down his face. “It looks quite like you were enjoying it as much as Romilda was. I thought…” Harry trailed off, seeming to go limp for a minute. Draco took this as an opportunity to try and get Harry to calm back down and see sense.

“Harry, you know I love you and only you, and as you already know, I’m gay. Not bisexual, but very, very gay. It’s always been you Harry, and we all know Romilda is a man-eater. Please, Harry, I’d never cheat on you!” Draco desperately tried, wanting this all to be over and for Harry to believe him without asking for an explanation about Draco’s whereabouts. Draco can’t remember a time in his life when he had felt as desperate as this- not even when Voldemort had taken residence in his house. Never had he felt this despairing. Harry seemed to stir back to life, tears flowing all the heavier down his cheeks. Oh how Draco wanted to kiss those tears away.

“But why were you with Romilda in the first place? I know you don’t like her, so why were you even with her in the first place- she’s all over you here, Draco!” Harry exclaimed, gesturing to the newspaper that was now lying on the bed, front page up. “She only uses men, before casting them aside and moving on to the next. So why would you let her get so close if you know what’s on her mind? I mean, it’s written all over her face, Draco!”

Draco was starting to get a little annoyed by now. Why wouldn’t Harry just believe him and let it go? Draco thought it was fairly obvious to everyone, even to Harry, who was oblivious at the best of times, that Draco loved him and him alone. The comments their friends made about it, everything! It was so obvious that it was only Harry that Draco loved and yet Harry so strongly believed that Draco was cheating on him!

Draco reached out to the newspaper and studied it. The picture had obviously been taken before the fact that Romilda was all over Draco had sunk into his brain. Draco was just stood there blankly, seemingly letting Romilda have her way with him. There was the tiniest, _tiniest_ moment, barely there, moment at the end, where Draco’s face flooded with emotion; fright, realisation and horror. Draco tried with no avail to point this out to Harry.

“Babe, please. Look, it hadn’t sunk in to me yet what she was doing to me. Please, there’s that tiny bit at the end- see my face? Can’t you see it sunk in and I got scared? Please, you’re the only one. Please believe me…” Draco tried, desperate to make Harry see sense.

But Harry just looked, blinking, at the paper. Draco felt his heart swell with even more frantic desperation and need for Harry to understand. He grabbed Harry’s hands, looking into his eyes.

“Harry, please believe me. You think all these years have been for nothing? I told you before, it’s _only you. Forever_. Babe, please, I didn’t realise what she was doing until the picture had been taken, hell, and I didn’t even know that there was anyone else around to take a picture! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Harry, please forgive me…”

Harry’s eyes softened. He accepted Draco’s hands in his own, gently squeezing them back. All seemed like it was OK again, but then there was a knock on the door. Harry slid off the bed. #”I’ll go see who that is. One sec.” And with that, Harry left the room. Draco relaxed on the bed. Harry had forgiven him. Draco felt overwhelmed with relief. But then the yelling started.

“DRACO?!” he heard. So he, too, got out of bed and went to where Harry was. And there, Draco froze in his tracks. Romilda was standing at the door, smug smile taking over her face.

“Well, hello, Draco babe…” smiled Romilda cattily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's a little bit of suspense for you all! Hope you all liked it, please let me know in the comments what you all thought! Comments motivate me and help me write further chapters so please tell me what you think!  
> Also a big thank you to GabbiMalfoy, who beta'd this for me and helped me smooth over any mistakes I made, go follow her on tumblr: arelimalfoydeangelo  
> *hugs* xoxo


	4. Conflict, twists and complications

Draco’s whole world felt as if it were crashing down on him. Why? Why was this happening to him? How did he deserve this? Harry was his one and only, he had to understand! Draco didn’t want anything to do with Romilda; he’d made that much clear. But judging by the look on Harry’s face, Harry wasn’t going to believe Draco’s side of the story any time soon. Damn.

“Harry, please, believe me…”

“Why, Draco? What does this mean?” Harry said quietly, gesturing to Romilda, who was now draped across the doorframe, grinning as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

“Babe, I promise I didn’t know she was coming. Please, let’s just talk this through—“

“Talk what through, Draco? Talk about how Romilda has shown up at our doorstep, asking for you, when coincidentally you two were seemingly very close yesterday? Really, Draco, I don’t know what to believe any more.”

As the words sunk in to Draco, his head began spinning and, on shaking legs, walked tentatively towards Harry and attempted to put his hand on Harry’s arm, reason with him. But Harry just shook it off as if it were a fly.

“Harry, please-“

“Well, excuse me for interrupting, gentlemen, but it seems Draco and I have somewhere to be. After all, it _is_ why he asked me here today, of course.” Romilda interrupted, batting her eyelashes as Draco as she regarded Harry coolly.

Draco wanted to scream. “NO! I PROMISE HARRY, I DIDN’T, SHE’S LYING, SHE-“but he was cut off by Romilda pulling him into a kiss and, whilst still kissing him, apparated away, Draco helpless as they were travelling.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, Draco pulled away swiftly, wiping his mouth in disgust. “Where are we?” he spat at Romilda. He was, needless to say, furious. But Romilda just smiled up at him flirtatiously. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! NOW TELL ME WHERE WE ARE AND THEN I CAN GET BACK TO HARRY AND TELL HIM HOW YOU COMPLETELY TWISTED THE PRESS TO YOUR ADVANTAGE!” Draco yelled, arms flailing, not really caring who was watching. Unseen, a hidden figure was hidden by a tree, watching and filming. _This would make Harry see sense_ , she figured. _That Draco really would never cheat on him._

Romilda just shook her head. “Nope. You and Harry are so perfect together, you realise that? A little _too_ perfect, really. Why watch the golden couple from a distance when I can break you up?”

Draco swore. “And why would you break us up?” he asked, running a hand through his hair. He just wanted Harry. To wake up and this all be a dream. For this to be some sort of prank. _Anything._

Romilda smirked. “Well, seeing as _I_ never seem to have working relationships, I figured an _ex death-eater_ didn’t, either!” she said smugly, making Draco want to rip out her hair right there, right then, _STUPID, SELFISH SON OF A-_

“Oh and also? Good luck getting Harry back. I doubt he’ll ever want you back after word gets out that we’ve supposedly eloped. Shame I posted about it online before I came to get you.”

 _Oh, that’s it._ Draco turned and ran, ran faster than he’d ever run before, to get away from Romilda. He didn’t know where he was or where he was headed, but anywhere was better than with _her._

Twisting on the spot, Draco apparated back to his and Harry’s shared apartment. Looking desperately around, he called out.

“Harry? Babe, are you here? Please, believe me, there’s nothing going on between Romilda and I, it’s only you that I love…” Draco trailed off as he saw a note on the kitchen counter. His head went dizzy again as he read the words.

 **“IT’S OVER. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’D DO THIS TO ME. DON’T BOTHER LOOKING FOR ME.”** Were hastily scribbled in block capitals on some parchment.

And Draco’s body finally gave in as the dizziness took over and the floor rushed up to greet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL I hope you all like this so far! Once again, a MASSIVE thankyou to gabbimalfoy for correcting my mistakes- if you're reading this, ilysm and I appreciate you so much!  
> As usual, kudos and comments are welcome, they motivate me and I love hearing from everyone!  
> *hugs* -Emma xoxo


	5. Everything's gonna be OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione truly is the smartest witch of her age.

It was around ten minutes later when Draco awoke, dazed, in a heap on the floor. He jerkily sat up and did a mental check on himself, checking there were no injuries. Only a bump on the head; it would probably leave a bruise, but he figured he was lucky by not hitting anything else.

Trembling slightly, he got up from where his legs had crumpled beneath him, wincing as he stretched out and stood. All of the memories of the day’s events came rushing back to him at once, making him feel dizzy once more. He leaned on the counter for support and re-read the note that Harry had left, wondering where on earth Harry had vanished to at such short notice. Racking his brain, he tried in vain to think where he could be staying. Draco _had_ to find Harry before he moved on- something, Draco reckoned with himself, that wouldn’t take very long seeing the way the day had gone. _He’s probably wanted to leave me for ages,_ Draco thought, his insecurities washing over him like a tidal wave. _And this particular turn of events was the perfect excuse._

Little did he know that Harry was thinking the exact same thing, hidden away at Ron and Hermione’s house.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

*HARRY’S POV*

“I don’t know, Ron. It all seemed so _genuine_. I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“Come on, mate. We all know how obsessed you and Draco were with each other since first year at Hogwarts. Seems a bit anticlimactic to just dump you now, to be fair,” Ron replied with a shrug, throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulling him into a manly, one-sided hug. Harry was grateful for this small display of affection right now; he certainly needed some affection right now and knew how Ron only saved his hugs for Hermione, Rose and Hugo. He definitely wasn’t not going to appreciate how good a friend was when dark times hung over people, how underappreciated he was sometimes.

“Thanks, Ron. But what if he’s wanted to leave me for some time now? I mean, it’s not like I’m the perfect boyfriend to him all the time. I get panic attacks from the memories of the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort’s reign; can be a bit moody when I’m tired. What if that put him off?” Harry said, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks again. He leant forward where he was sitting on a soft couch, breathing in the scent of the herbal tea Hermione had made him when he arrived. “To help you calm down,” she’d whispered, before going upstairs to make sure the kids were asleep.

Ron tightened his grip on Harry’s shoulders. “Harry, mate, no-one’s perfect. Draco has panic attacks too, right? You’ve told Hermione and me about them, with Draco adding on about how much faster he calms down when you’re there to comfort him. You _both_ get moody when you’re tired,” he said pointedly, shaking Harry gently. “Believe me, I’ve witnessed it. And don’t get me started on how Draco gets when he looks at you when he thinks no-one is watching him. The way he looks at you, it’s like you’re the moon and stars or very well the creator of this Earth. He _adores_ you, Harry, and don’t you deny it.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Just, don’t tell him I’m getting all sappy over this, k? I’ll never hear the end of it,” he said, smirking lightly. Harry smiled a little.

“The way things are going, I don’t think I’ll be able to talk to him properly again so don’t worry about that, Ron.” Harry said quietly. A loud _crack_ sounded, like someone was apparating, but both men ignored it as Harry spoke. “I don’t think he’ll want to see me again after the way I reacted. We don’t even know if he’s cheating on me with Romil- -“

“Look, mate, have you stepped back and taken a good luck at Draco recently? Harry, he ONLY HAS EYES FOR YOU. I MEAN HAVE YOU SEEN HOW GAY THAT MAN IS?!” Ron exclaimed, exasperated at how oblivious Harry could be sometimes. Couldn’t he just accept the fact that Draco only loved him, and everyone but Harry could see that, clear as day? But Harry, like a lot of people, had insecurities underneath his fame of being the Chosen One who defeated Voldemort, and found it hard to process the thought of someone giving him their undivided love.

The two were interrupted by another loud _crack_ , and a stern Hermione walking in, who placed a plate of biscuits on the table (much to Ron’s delight) and Hermione proceeding to join them on the couch, on the other side of Harry. There was a faint scuffling heard outside the door, and Harry turned to see who it was. Hermione noticed and turned too. “Go back to bed, kids,” she half-shouted, so they could hear her outside the closed door. She turned back to Harry. “There’s something I need to show you.

Getting out a muggle IPhone, she opened up the Photos app and swiped through countless videos of Rose and Hugo, before landing on a video of an open area surrounded by trees and greenery. There were only two people in the video. Draco and Romilda. Harry felt sick instantly. _Not now._

”Please, Hermione,” Harry tried. He didn’t want to see any videos of Draco and Romilda’s supposedly developing relationship right now, or ever for that matter. But Hermione had very different ideas.

“Harry, it’s…. not what you think. Please, just watch.”

_Play._

Harry watched, confused, as the video began playing. Hermione turned the volume up so everyone could hear it clearly.

“- - -Nope. You and Harry are so perfect together, you realize that? A little _too_ perfect, really. Why watch the golden couple from a distance when I can break you up?”

_Oh._

Harry watched on, as Draco yelled at Romilda and apparated away. He had never felt so shaken in his life. It seemed everything just kept getting flipped and jumbled, one thing after another.

_Draco._

Harry suddenly bolted from his seat. “Draco… I have to go and find him. Oh my god, I’ve been so blind and I love him so much and I can’t believe I ever doubted him and I don’t even know where he is and _oh no what am I going to do he’s going to hate me for not believing me and-“_ but he was cut off by a hand on his arm.

“Harry, you’re getting worked up, please calm down-“

But Harry was in full-blown panic mode. He felt himself growing a little dizzy, his chest tightening and the world spinning out of focus. _DracoDracoDracoDracoDracoDracoDracoDracoDraco—_

His thoughts were cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping securely around him, kisses being pressed to his temple, soothing words being murmured in his ear, effectively calming him down enough to realise that this definitely wasn’t Ron or Hermione. _Draco_.

_Draco!_

Hermione turned to Ron, a knowing smile on her face. “Let’s give these two some alone time,” she said quietly said, leading Ron a protesting room out of the room whilst he weakly tried to protest because “but the biscuits, ‘Mione, the _biscuits…_ ” but was soon safely out of the room with the promise of more biscuit, leaving Draco and Harry alone.

“Draco, I’m so so so sorry and I love you so much and _please don’t leave me I’m so sorry baby…_ ” but Harry was cut off by Draco’s lips pressing against his own. Draco tightened his hold on Harry but pulled away after a moment and looked into Harry’s eyes.

“I’m sorry too, Harry. I should have just told you what happened the day I got back but the panic attack made me forget all about it and I’m _sorry, babe._ I’m not going anywhere though- if you’ll still have me after all this?” Draco asked, shyly peeking up at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry smiled and led them to the sofa, where they curled up, both curling into each other, legs curled up, Draco overlapping Harry’s, with their arms wrapped around each other. Harry’s head rested on top of Draco’s, almost feeling like he was protecting him.

“Of course I’ll still have you, Draco. Who else could I possibly love? Anyway, _I’m_ the one who should be asking if _you’ll_ have _me_.” Harry nuzzled into Draco’s soft hair. He never could understand how someone’s hair could be _so_ soft, he didn’t think it was possible. And here it was, his own boyfriend’s hair, where Harry could touch it whenever he wanted. He hoped, anyway, that he’d be able to carry this on in the future, if only Draco would take him back.

Draco’s eyes filled with tears once again. “Of course I’ll have you, Harry. Who else could _I_ ever love? You’re stuck with me now,” he said, laughing gently and shaking his head. He moved his hand and played with the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck, also taking the opportunity to hesitantly move Harry’s head forward a little so their foreheads rested together. “I love you, babe.” Harry’s eyes filled with tears too, wrapping both arms around Draco and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Hermione is still the brightest witch of her age, I see,” Draco observed. “If she hadn’t thought to find Romilda and I and video the whole thing, you and I may have never been together again.” A shiver ran down his spine at the very thought. A lifetime without Harry? Draco couldn’t even bear to think about it. So instead, he buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, feeling Harry’s grip tighten around him, protectively and lovingly. Harry pulled back slightly to brush the hair out of Draco’s face when he noticed the bruising on Draco’s face. “Babe, what happened?”

Draco looked abashed. “I, um, fainted…” he confessed.

Harry felt the wind being knocked straight out of him. Draco had fainted and _Harry hadn’t been there to help._ He felt like such a horrible person. “When?” he asked, voice breaking slightly.

“Um, after I read the note you left,” Draco confessed. “I’d felt a bit dizzy all day with everything that had happened but when I read the note, I couldn’t fight it anymore.” He leant into Harry’s touch where Harry’s hand was still cupping his face from brushing Draco’s hair back. Harry caringly held Draco closer, feeling so guilty that he’ been the cause of this injury. He felt a few tears fall down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am.”

But Draco was having none of that. “No, Harry. It wasn’t your fault. I know you; you’ll believe that I was your fault because your note was the last thing I read before I passed out. It is not your fault at all, OK? I should have taken a moment to sit down or eat something instead of rushing around when I knew that it probably wouldn’t end well. Don’t take any of the blame for this, Harry; I know you too well to know that you won’t try to take responsibility.” Draco finished his little speech and kissed Harry’s forehead. “I love you.”

Harry smiled and basked in the love he was feeling. “I love you too.”

And from there, they knew that everything was going to be OK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this! I'm going to carry this on, because obviously they're going to get married in the end XD  
> As usual, please leave kudos and comment as they motivate me and help me improve!  
> *Hugs* Enjoy your day! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think, they mean a lot! Kudos are appreciated<3 ideas for next chapter(s) please! (: also feel free to correct any mistakes I made, it's good to know people care about that sort of stuff (: this story hasn't been abandoned, I'm just probably gonna be slow at updating, sorry /:


End file.
